Death has a Child
by marshawn Jackson
Summary: Axel was having an ordinary life till one night something decides to change his life. His journeys of struggle and self doubt lingers throughout his adventures. But this demigod has a cynical view on humanity. Maybe because his father is so used to hearing people of how life isn't fair. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Death has a child**

 **Chapter 1**

 **A/N I decided to start a story about Thanatos having a child and the adventure of this child. Just wanted to try something out.**

 **DISCLAIMER: DOES NOT BELONG TO ME**

 **Axel's POV**

I wish my life was normal once again. Having a normal life and not having a care in the world were the highlights of my life, I guess. Now I have to go through the dangers of fighting monsters and just surviving through the day. To understand my current predicament you must first understand my past:

I was born into the world fifteen years ago, being named Axel Thomas. My mother died soon after giving me birth to me. You could say I never understood what love meant just yet. According to those in the hospital where I was born, my father walked my mom to the gates of paradise. At first I thought that was just metaphorical and that she was just a good women. Apparently not, literally my father walked her to her respective destination in the afterlife. But I didn't understand how, until now. But let me first explain to you just how the world beyond the mist was presented to me.

Even at a young age I could tell when death was around me. I could tell if that man walking down the street was going to be met by death today. According to my sixth sense he was. Right on queue a drunk driver struck him with his pickup truck. The man walking died on impact from the vehicle. I witnessed his death and was totally apathetic about it. As if death was just a normal thing in my life. I guess it was. It sounds like I could tell the future right? I can't tell the future I can just tell when someone's days are numbered.

Throughout my childhood someone dying was just around the corner. Since my father was nowhere to be seen and my mother being in the afterlife I was given to an orphanage. Everyone including the workers in the orphanage strayed away from me. But it wasn't because I was a high maintenance or a problematic child. On the contrary I considered myself rather calm and peaceful. Instead of interacting with other children in the orphanage I had a unique interest in other matters. Such as inspecting pests such as cockroaches and rats being viciously squished and killed by humans. I found the ruthlessness in humans killing pests with great amusement. How easily one could be living one day and the next be totally out of this world.

I was left alone by the bullies in the orphanage as if they sensed that with one touch of my finger I could send them to the afterlife. I wish I could but sadly I could not. When playtime came around in the orphanage I was the first one to be picked on team games. Which is ironic because I have no bond or emotional ties with these children. But I guess the fact that I was fast and good at sports let that go unnoticed.

When the orphanage had field trips to the outside world. Wherever I went, crows would follow my every move. They were perched on the power lines on the streets. Flying around in circles as if alerting others of something. They watched intently as if awaiting my command, but since I was still oblivious to the world beyond the mist I pushed it aside as a rare occurrence.

Every time the orphanage planned a trip to the zoo. Things would happen. Like always crows would follow our group around and stare intently at us. The animals that were for show would go into hiding as if sensing danger. Even animals at the top of the food chain such as tigers and lions would find ways to hide. Whether in the trees or in their zoo made tunnels.

This is what I called a normal life. A boring life at that, but a simple one nonetheless. I had a normal life until that faithful night.

I had just turned fourteen years old. I woke up at night at the sounds of screams and things being knocked over. I realized my sixth sense was going crazy. Death was everywhere. It was present even in my room. I decided to wake up the individual who roomed with me.

"Hey wake up." I was shaking the boy viciously but he wouldn't budge.

"You insignificant human being, why are you playing that you're asleep?" He finally opened his eyes. I realized his eyes were full of fear.

"Axel can't you hear? Something terrible is going on. Pretend you're asleep or whatever is out there is going to kill us!" He was whispering as he gripped my arm forcefully.

He shoved me out of the way while he continued to pretend he was asleep. I noticed through window that it was extremely dark outside. It was barely visible. I looked at the boy who was still pretending to sleep and to this day I will always remember what I said to him.

"Well you're going to die tonight anyways. I'm going to escape death by climbing out this window." I noticed he didn't move and I took that as my signal that he wasn't coming with me to escape. I unlocked the window and struggled to open it. But I did. I slid out of the window onto the sidewalk and ran for my life. Because death was just behind me. I don't remember how much I ran that night but I ran so far I didn't even know where I was anymore. That night in Virginia was the most silent and horrific night to date in my life.

I remember collapsing from exhaustion and waking up on the sidewalk. I decided to walk further and further away from the orphanage because whatever was causing death at the orphanage was no doubt going to be looking for me. Since I was pretty sure I was the only survivor from that deadly night there was nothing left for me there anyways.

I encountered many more weird things on my journey to what now I call home. I started seeing monsters. I call them monsters because I don't know how to describe them. But I would see them devour other people or just murder them in cold blood. It would happen in the middle of the day and others who passed by would just keep going through their day as If they didn't see what was going on. I decided it was not wise to confront said monsters and just kept walking.

Luckily I didn't have to struggle to get money or food because people would just give me food or money out fear. I didn't get what they were fearing until it was later revealed to me who I was. I guess what these people saw was a future murderer or criminal. But they were further from the truth…

 **A/N So this just a peek of something I want to start. Please review and tell me if I should go on with this or if I should just delete it**


	2. Chapter 2

**Death has a child**

 **Chapter 2**

 **A/N I guess I'll write chapter 2**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM PJO AND HOO**

 **Axel's POV**

 _Still in the past_

I've been traveling for a week already since the horrific incident. In which everyone at the orphanage was killed by some unknown individual, monster, or entity. I don't know what to call it considering I haven't seen what said thing is. One thing is for sure, I'm the lone survivor. I've been going through coffee shop to coffee shop on my way up north and have noticed that on the news they keep repeating the incident of that night. According to the news there were no survivors at the orphanage. Which I thought was really odd considering I've been there my whole life. I would later know that it was the mist that was being manipulated to make my presence at the orphanage seem in the ordinary. Which once again leads to why I don't have any emotional ties or bond with anyone. It is because they eventually just leave, die, or their feelings are false.

The orphanage I called home wasn't even my home. Once I left, my presence or should I say memory of that place had vanished with the mist being manipulated. To once again seem that I wasn't ever there or never existed. But I didn't care. Everyone at the orphanage that would try to talk to me would claim I had lack of emotions or rather I didn't have feelings at all. Which I claimed was a lie. I did have emotions but not with anyone right now because no one was worth it.

Humanity was so flawed in my opinion. I'm human as well but even I am flawed. Everyone has a self-agenda that just benefits themselves. If anyone is caught in said agenda they're screwed and they screw everyone else. It's as if they're not content with their self-ruin but the ruin of others as well. It makes them feel like they're not alone in suffering if they cause others suffering as well. I've had a lot of time on my mind that's why I think this things. Especially after seeing many monsters on my travels.

Monsters still lurked in broad delight to the obliviousness of others. Until one said day I noticed that a monster was once again devouring an old lady who was walking to her car. The monster was quickly dealt with when I saw a young boy around my age quickly unsheathe a 3 foot gold sword from his side and decapitated the monster. I wasn't shocked at it at all. Rather I found it amusing. The monster broke into dust. But I was more interested in other things. The way the head was decapitated clean off interested me the most. The precision and power the boy to kill the monster without his sword getting stuck was interesting. Obvious enough the old lady was dead she had been crushed and suffocated by the monsters mouth. The boy turned around to look around to see if anyone had seen him.

He noticed I was staring and then decided to head my way. But with his sword still at his hand and he was running towards me. I wasn't scared of him at all. If he kills me then he kills me. Death was fine by me. I accepted it, no point in whining because death is inevitable.

He was now a few meters in front of me still running. I guess he was shocked I wasn't running because he halted two feet from in front of me. He inspected me thoroughly. Looking at me up and down and just analyzing me as if I was some problem he had to solve.

He raised his sword and asked "Who are you?"

I raised my eyebrows. He was holding up a sword up to me and that's what he asks. Pathetic. "My name is Axel Thomas. Who are you?"

Now it was my turn to analyze him. We were about the same height. I was 6 feet flat if that gives you an idea. He had a pale complexion with bright yellow/blonde hair and light brown eyes. His physique I could tell he was fit. The clothes he was wearing perfectly showed his well-toned muscles in his chest and arms. His facial skin was flawless no sort of blemish at all. He was attractive if I do say myself.

He didn't take my questioning of who he was lightly. He pointed the sword at my neck. I felt its razor sharp point on my skin. "My name is of no concern to you." He pushed the blade a little harder which I felt break the outer layer of my skin. I felt blood trickle down my neck.

"Tell me why you I shouldn't kill you right now." He said as he gripped his sword harder.

I looked him straight in the eye. "I don't have a reason. If you want to kill me just do it quickly. Please. I'm rather bored right now."

I noticed his façade of mister tough guy dropped. As he frowned and his eyes showed hesitation. He wasn't about to kill me I knew it. He had the killing instinct to dispatch monsters but not humans.

I pushed the sword aside with my arm. "You're not going to kill me. Now answer me who are you?" He lowered his sword and sheathed it once again. Knowing I wasn't a threat. Like I said I'm harmless.

"My name is Grayson. I'm out here on a mission sent from camp" I looked at him confused. Was this guy crazy? He could not be a day over sixteen. Since when do sixteen year olds have missions? Especially those that kill monsters.

He decided to break my silence since I wasn't responding. "So I take it you're demigod as well. Where you from?"

"I'm from… here in Virginia." I said as slowly. I thought he was crazy. Where was he getting this demigod business from? Maybe he was an escaped mental patient.

"I'm not slow you idiot. And I don't mean what state you're from. I meant what camp are you from? Camp Jupiter or Camp Half-Blood?" He kept analyzing me awaiting my response.

"I don't know what any of that is. I'm sorry." I looked down at my feet. Maybe I was missing on some joke he was playing.

"Ahh. So you're undetermined. I don't see the Camp Jupiter tattoo on you and you don't have the Camp Half-Blood necklace with any beads either. Hmm I'm guessing you're a Greek demigod because you're one the east coast. Only one way to find out. Follow me we're heading back to camp." He began walking in the opposite direction.

"I don't know you and I'm not going with you." Grayson stopped in his tracks.

"Suit yourself. Its surprising monsters haven't discovered you're demigod yet. But when they do they'll kill you. Camp Half-Blood is for people like us. Closest to family you'll ever get." Grayson then began walking once again.

I thought to myself I have nowhere to go right now. I don't have family and I sure as hell don't have anyone watching my back. So I looked at my surrounding and realized it was time to say goodbye to Virginia. I ran after Grayson and followed him on his way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Death has a child**

 **Chapter 3**

 **A/N I guess I'll write chapter 3**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM PJO AND HOO**

 **Axel's POV**

I decided to follow Grayson to this camp he's speaks of. To be completely honest I believe his story is nonsense or the better more modern term. It's bullshit. Either way I had nothing better to do but follow him. If his story is true than maybe I can have something that resembles a home and perhaps a family. Grayson says that Camp Half-Blood is in New York. Since we were in Virginia we had a ways to go. But apparently it was going to take more time considering monsters now lurked everywhere during the day time. Just now Grayson decapitated yet another monster. He called it an am empousa. He claims that they are like vampires that want to suck our blood. They look intimidating so I decided take his word for it.

We then later got a mobile vehicle to make our travels faster. Grayson and I have been on the road for about two hours now. He stole a rich guy's Porsche keys by manipulating the mist. He told the guy that he was a police officer in pursuit of a wanted criminal and that he needed the car. The rich guy happily complied not knowing that he would never get his car back.

I decided to break out the silence while on the road. "So how did you find out you were a-. What did you call it again?" He looked at me like I was dumb.

"A demigod you mean? Um well nowadays demigods set out on missions to find new demigods. Satyrs used to do that but now they're scarce. They've been dying out because nature is being killed off by humans." He looked rather sad when he spoke of these satyrs. Well death is inevitable but I do understand his feelings.

"So what were you doing so far down in the south?" I looked at him to see if he was going to lie to me. I had a feeling when people were lying to me.

"Like I told you before. I was on a mission." This guy didn't like to elaborate.

"Mission for what?" Grayson then looked at me rather annoyed.

"Look I can't tell you. I know you're a demigod but I have to know if you're trustworthy. We'll find out when we get to camp." He just kept his eyes on the road.

For some odd reason I still wanted to talk. After so many years from being closed off from everyone I felt like I could trust Grayson. I don't know if it was because we're demigods and we were supposed to trust each other or maybe it was some divine intervention in my conscious that was telling me he was trustworthy. Either way I liked Grayson.

"So what exactly is a demigod?" Grayson look irritated when he looked at me.

"Will you quit it with the questions? Anyway this is the last question I'm answering for the car ride till camp. A demigod means you're half mortal and half god. You get your 50% mortal from your human parent and your 50% god from your godly parent. You understand now?" I nodded but I took his question as an opening to ask more questions.

"So who's your godly parent?" Grayson looked ready to kill me which just made me laugh. I was surprised because that's first time I ever laughed in my life.

"Why are you laughing? Anyways my godly parent is Hecate. She's the goddess of magic, sorcery and other stuff." He looked at me with a smile.

"Oh cool." I guess I have study up on my Greek mythology because I had no idea who that was. I knew the major twelve Olympians but that's because I read a book about them in the orphanage. The whole car ride to New York it was silent. We did some pit stops to use the bathroom and to get snacks. Surprisingly on the whole car ride to New York not one monster attacked us.

It was already dark by the time we were halfway through the trip to New York. By the time we did get to the actual State of New York I was pretty sure it was already past midnight and early morning although it was still pretty dark. We kept driving and driving till finally Grayson stopped his car a little ways off from the city. We were heading to what looked like a forest.

"What the hell is this? This isn't a camp. You're planning to kill me aren't you? Just do it already. You didn't have to waste my time." I said angrily.

"Shut up Axel, Camp Half-Blood is just through these trees. Now shut up would you. I have to alert the demigods on guard duty that we aren't enemies to kill." I had a feeling Grayson was telling the truth so I calmed myself down. I noticed that he was rummaging through his backpack and pulled out a flare. When he turned it on it was the color orange. He held it in his left hand with his gold sword on his right.

"Let's go. Hopefully they see our flare if not the Apollo kids are going to kill us with their archery." The last part was kind of muttered. He took the lead and I followed. I noticed from the distance that houses were aligned in a neat U-shape. There were other houses separated from the rest. I noticed there was a huge house, which I thought was the headquarters of said camp. So this Camp Half-Blood was true not some bogus lie.

We inched closer and closer to the camp. I could feel Grayson get a little restless. I could tell he was scared to die. Most humans were and it was something that seemed prominent throughout society, the inevitable disease which was death. I heard a conch horn blow which caught me by surprise. I could see that Grayson relaxed and sighed a sigh of relief.

"Phew thank the gods they saw us. If we would've snuck in we would've been in a sticky situation." I noticed how dilated his pupils were. But his pupils slowly went back to normal. He was actually scared. I felt bad for him.

"Grayson back so early?" A girl about the age of sixteen came running our way. She looked about a foot shorter than us. She was petite. She had a tan complexion with brunette hair and emerald green eyes. She was wearing leather armor, in her hand was a dagger and a shield. If I thought it about logically or in terms of physics shield and dagger wasn't a good choice. You would have to risk a close but deadly attack but in a way leave an opening for someone to hit you with a counter.

"Who's this? Is this the one-" Grayson quickly covered her mouth and shook his head.

"Not now. We'll talk about it later Sarah." So that was her name Sarah.

"Right now we have to talk to Chiron is he at the Big House?" Sarah nodded her head before signaling us to follow her. Grayson followed her while I awkwardly trailed behind. I noticed from the body language that they were tense and defensive. But also by the way they brushed against each other frequently made me to believe that there were some extracurricular feelings happening from the both of them.

"So what's your name pal?" Sarah decided to break the dark silence.

"My name is Axel Thomas" she narrowed her eyes at me when she turned around. Even though the emerald eyes were soft they had a hidden suspiciousness about them.

We walked throughout the whole camp. Passing by a huge dining pavilion lined with rows of tables. It looked it could hold about a thousand people within it. As we kept walking I noticed a big arena, which I was guessing was for training. There was a campfire with seats surrounding it. I realized that every few feet I saw another person in armor who looked like they were on guard duty. We passed a wall that was leaking orange and black substance.

We finally reached the Big House as they called it. We entered into the house and passed through some chilling area and into an office. When I got inside I noticed a man in a wheelchair with a scruffy beard. I imagined this was Chiron.

"Hey Chiron, I found an unexpected demigod while on my mission. Sadly the mission was a failure." Grayson was looking at the floor while he said the last part.

"Don't worry child, it was expected. The demigod was after all expected to be a Big Three demigod. Such aura would draw many monsters. We must mourn their death then quickly set out to find more demigods." I guess I didn't exist in the room because Chiron didn't seem to acknowledge.

"Yes Chiron. Now if you'll excuse Sarah and I would like to head to our cabins." Grayson was about to leave me with this complete stranger. Deep down I knew Chiron meant no harm so I didn't really panic.

Chiron nodded and dismissed both Sarah and Grayson. I saw them exit the office and then turned to him. Chiron did something I couldn't believe. He got out of his wheelchair and became a centaur. Half man and half horse, he was huge. I rubbed my eyes making sure I was seeing him correctly.

"We'll talk later today. I have a feeling you're tired so you can sleep or lounge in the living area here. We'll figure out your godly parentage later today." I didn't bother asking questions I just nodded then headed to the supposed living area part of the Big House. I decided to make my bed on a soft looking couch. I rummaged through my bag with items that I have been lugging around ever since that incident. I grabbed my multicolored blanket out of it then drifted into a sleep.

 **GRAYSON POV**

When I first met Axel I had just finished killing a monster that was devouring a clear sighted old lady. I looked around to make sure no one was looking at me. Of course someone was. In the far distance I could see a boy looking straight at me with narrowed eyes. I could tell he could see through the mist because he was battling internally if what he was seeing was true or just his mind playing games on him.

I decided to approach him with caution. Then I decided to sprint at him, in case he was a monster he would then decide to transform into its true form. Surprisingly this boy didn't even budge rather he looked at me as if accepting a fate I could not see. I took in his appearance he was about my height maybe a little taller but barely. He looked like a golden child. He had amazing looks. He was extremely handsome. His hair was curly and the color of gold ingots. Like his hair his eyes were dark gold as well with specks of black in his eyes. The skin complexion was that of light caramel or tan, almost gold colored as well. The way his hair, skin, and eyes contrasted with his whole appearance I thought he was a god in disguise. He looked perfect, like a star in Hollywood.

When I threatened him with my gold sword he didn't flinch. Showing absolutely no fear which shocked me. When I did that with an enemy they would beg for their life. But this individual guy didn't. I knew he was a demigod and sensed a powerful yet calming aura. I decided he needed to be brought to Camp Half-Blood. Another demigod for our ranks and perhaps the one that will save us from the enemy invasion and eventual ruin of Camp Half-Blood

 **A/N Hey I decided to make this chapter a little longer, unlike the other chapters. I wanted to know if you wanted the chapters to be longer (which will take longer to update) or get shorter chapters like this one (that I could update them quicker.) I decided to Put Grayson's POV in this chapter because I needed to explain Axel's appearance to everyone. IT probably irritated you guys that you didn't know or imagine how Axel actually looked like.**

 **Anyways Review and tell me what you liked about this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Death has a child**

 **Chapter 4**

 **A/N I guess I'll write chapter 4 :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM PJO AND HOO**

 **Axel's POV**

I awoke to a horn sounding nearby. I got up abruptly, forgetting exactly where I was. When I saw my surroundings I realized I was in the rec room in the Big House at Camp Half-Blood. So it was real, it wasn't a dream I thought to myself. I groaned in the couch I was sitting up on.

"Breakfast is being served. I advise you to get something to eat." Chiron trotted out of from what I presumed, to be his living space. He smiled at me which gave me reassurance. He left to go outside and I heard his footsteps recede.

I began to get up and decided to head for a bathroom nearby to try to clean myself up. I walked around the Big House trying to find a bathroom. I stumbled into some empty room and rooms full of scrolls and books, but couldn't find a bathroom. Finally, I saw a door at the end of a hallway. It was the only room I hadn't checked.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you." I jumped out of my shoes. It was Chiron who was the entrance of the hallway still smiling at me. For such a huge centaur he was really stealthy.

"I'm looking for a bathroom, sorry. I kind of need to use the bathroom and brush my teeth." I said rather awkwardly.

Chiron just nodded. "Well the bathrooms are down in the downstairs area." I noticed Chiron was carrying some spare clothes. I knew they weren't for him because after all they were too small for him.

"I brought you these. It's the camp T-shirt and some jeans. Usually new campers come in rags so we have spare clothes just in case." He tossed me the orange t-shirt and the slightly faded jeans in my direction.

I'm surprised he didn't throw me some underwear either. But nonetheless I thanked him. I walked passed him and gave a small smile then headed down to the restrooms. I got to the bathroom and locked the door. I sat on the toilet just sitting there thinking what the heck I was doing here. This had to be some hallucination or my mind playing pranks on me. I couldn't be a spawn of a god could I? I decided to not dwell on it too much. I got the old toothbrush I had been carrying around for some time and brushed my teeth with the traveler sized toothpaste I also carried. I changed my dirty white shirt into the camp shirt. Finally it was time to take off my worn and torn jeans and put on the faded jeans that Chiron tossed me. I looked in the mirror and couldn't help but smile, it just sort of fit me like a glove. I didn't tell anyone my size or my sense of fashion but the outfit just went with my flow.

I got out the bathroom and slung my Jansport backpack over my shoulder. I just hope I know who my father is. I was told my mom died, so that means she was mortal. If there's one thing I know about gods, is that they're immortal which meant my father was a god. I walked up the stairs and back into the rec room. I looked around making sure I didn't leave any of my belongings then looked at the door. For some odd reason I stood there just looking at it. Looking at the white painted door with an old bronze handle. I knew this was going to be either a good change in my life or a bad one. But it had to better than my old life right? I just nodded to myself and opened the door.

What I saw amazed me. During the night I couldn't really see the full beauty of Camp Half-Blood, but in the morning everything looked amazing. I could see the dining pavilion, which was full of people my age and perhaps a little older. I could see an arena which I imagined was where you trained with swords like the one Grayson had. I saw the amphitheater it was cool but empty. The lava wall was cool as well but also empty. Even from the big house I realized there were fields of crops in the distance. It was like I was in a dream.

I decided to no longer let my mouth be agape so I closed my mouth and headed to the dining pavilion because I was really hungry. I passed by some campers who looked at me just realizing I was a new camper. They gave me shy smiles and small waves. I did the same but quickly moved on.

I finally arrived to the dining pavilion and the smell in the air was delicious. They had everything for you to eat. I didn't hesitate to wait so I quickly got into a line and grabbed my bacon, egg, and cheese bagel with some orange juice. But I ran into an issue. I didn't know where to sit. Everyone from what I could tell were sitting at specific tables, some were empty while some were rather full. I just stood there looking for a place to sit like an utter idiot.

"Alright everyone pay attention!" Chiron projected throughout the whole camp. Immediately everyone silenced and looked at him expectantly.

I noticed that I was standing in the middle of the pavilion and everyone else was seated. Now I wasn't self-conscious. But still being in front about one hundred kids isn't exactly something I did on the daily.

"Our mission to rescue a demigod of the Big Three was a failure." Everyone began gasping. I also noticed that they also had sadness in their eyes as if they had expected this outcome. So much worry and sadness emanated the dining pavilion.

"Yes we must mourn quickly for the fallen demigod. But nonetheless that same mission brought us a new Demigod." Chiron looked at me expectantly. "Well introduce yourself young man." I noticed that all eyes were on me. I just now realized I hated being in front of attention.

"Hi. I'm Axel Thomas." I said as I tilted my head a little bit. Everyone just looked at me. Not saying anything. They were looking at me expectantly.

"Well who's your godly parent?" Asked someone from the back.

"Now. Now children. We do not know that yet. Do not pressure him. Maybe he will get claimed at today's Capture the Flag game or tomorrow's Camp fire.

"Well his godly parent obviously has to be Aphrodite the goddess of love. Just look at him, he's gorgeous like us." A brunette girl with blue eyes spoke. She was sitting with some other kids that were fashion junkies. I wondered who their godly parent was.

I decided to speak up. "Um, sorry but that can't be true. My mother died when she gave birth to me. Which means that my dad is the godly parent." I noticed that girl didn't seem bummed at all. Rather she had a hungry glint in her eye. But I decided to disregard it.

Grayson stood up and decided to talk. "He's probably an Apollo kid. He has the gold hair and I quote like Olivia said 'Looks Gorgeous'. Or maybe he's neither." Grayson decided to sit back down casually. I noticed from the corner of my eye that Sarah was eyeing him with a small smile on her face.

"Enough children. We cannot guess or speculate who is father is. But I have a feeling that his father is older than most of the Olympian gods themselves. You have an odd but old powerful aura surrounding you, son." Chiron eyed me with a hidden glint in his eye. I heard the legends about Chiron in Greek mythology, he taught the most famous heroes in ancient times. Maybe he thought he could train me, no maybe I imagined that. After all I'm just an orphan.

What Chiron said just stirred up more debates. "He has to be a child of the Big Three." One person said. "Maybe he's a titan spawn said another" with a harsh tone. In seriousness I was getting really pissed off. Why did they care who my parent was? Did my godly parent define me as an individual?

"Enough. Can you guys shut up!? Who cares who my father is?" I yelled at the campers. I decided to take that as my queue and head back to the Big House with my breakfast. Everyone looked stunned as I walked past them. It took all my strength not to kill them. Grayson just gave me a smirk as if he liked what I did.

I walked into the big house and into the rec room to sit down and eat. Surprisingly no one followed me and I ate in a silent peace. I stayed in the big house the whole day. Only going out to eat lunch and dinner. Some people tried to talk to me but I pushed them away. Some other campers looked at me as if they wanted to beat me up. I didn't really care, they could try. Finally it was nearing 9:00 P.M that night. Chiron had come and gone from the big house just coming back to make sure I was taking all the information in and that I was okay.

However on this visit he decided to convince me to play Capture the Flag.

"You have to play. It's mandatory for all campers, claimed or not. Plus if you do really well in the game maybe your father will claim you." That's all it took for me to get convinced. I just wanted to know who my father was. I had to do great just for him.

As I walked outside Chiron told me to go the armory to put some armor on and decide what weapon I wanted to use. I noticed that Grayson was in there putting on his armor and cleaning his gold sword.

"Hey Grayson, I kind of need help choosing my armor and weapon." Grayson looked at me then smiled.

"Don't worry man I got you." Grayson chose a light leather chest plate that was easily fastened onto my torso and shoulders. He made sure all the straps were correct and that it wasn't too tight on me. He then tossed me a copper helmet that fit me perfectly. However, my golden curls could still be seen at the back of my helmet.

"Now choosing the weapon isn't up to me. It's up to you." He led me from the armor room to the weapons room. I looked all around and was amazed by the sheer amount of weapons they had. Gold and bronze with a mixture of black weapons were displayed everywhere. But one weapon caught my attention the most. As if it was calling me. I slowly approached it and grabbed it…

 **A/N Well here's chapter 4 enjoy. No but in all seriousness though I need to know if you all want more of this story. Remember to review so I know I'm not writing this in vain.**


End file.
